


there's something about you

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Sharky knows he gets crushes too easily.Sometimes all it takes is a pretty smile, a moment of eye contact, someone saying something nice to him and he falls for it every time.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/John Seed
Kudos: 8





	there's something about you

Sharky knows he gets crushes too easily.

Sometimes all it takes is a pretty smile, a moment of eye contact, someone saying something nice to him and he falls for it every time.

He doesn't act on it.

He knows the pretty server at the pizza bar is just doing her job, but he still cherishes the smiles she sends his way. Still falls a little in love when she calls him sweetie and asks if he wants a refill.

Then there's the guy at the gas station who paid for his snacks when Sharky forgot his wallet at his house. Sharky didn't recognize him, so he must have just been passing through. He can't imagine anyone in Hope County going out of their way to be nice to him if it wasn't part of their job.

He remembers that incident with perfect clarity.

And Faith of course, with her pretty voice.

Sharky craves attention. He falls for everyone and anyone who says anything kind to him. Hell, they don't even have to say anything half the time. Some times all it takes is a laugh heard from across a room.

So it isn't a shock to him when he finds himself thinking of John Seed while he's alone at night watching TV.

It's dark. There's only the glow of the small television to light the room.

He pictures John's smile, aimed his way, that voice of his telling Sharky nice things. In reality all he had said was a passing compliment. "I like your tattoo." But Sharky has a good imagination, he can pretend otherwise.

It doesn't take much, it never does. He doesn't even have to take off his pants. He hardly wears them when he's home. Only when he knows he's having company over, which is really only when Hurk's not busy. He shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about his cousin now. He has his limits. That's just gross.

He closes his eyes, remembers that moment from earlier. Sitting at the Spread Eagle alone when John and Nick walked in. He skips past Nick introducing them, to John's gaze traveling down to Sharky's wrist. "I like your tattoo. If you want, I can give you another one."

Sharky imagines John's voice in his ear, shivers at just the thought of it. It's honestly unfair how attractive all the Seeds are, and their voices specifically.

If anyone were to ask, not that they would, but _if_ anyone asked he'd say he imagined normal dirty talk or whatever. Really though, he just thinks of John telling him how good he is. It's really all he wants, to be told he's good. To be praised, or... for someone to say they love him.

He won't imagine that last one though.

He remembers one time when he and Hurk were drinking. Sharky wasn't _drunk_ , not really, but he was loose enough to admit that little fantasy to his cousin. And he remembers Hurk laughing, saying, "Wow, Sharky, that's kinda sad."

Sharky laughed it off then.

He knows Hurk didn't mean to hurt him, and it's true anyway.

It _is_ sad.

So he tries not to think about it.

Sharky sighs. Now he just feels lonely. And the bluish light from the tv makes the house seem emptier somehow.

He wonders if Nick would give him John's number if he asked for it.

He wants to know if John was serious about that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know about this one, but I'm tired of trying to fix it. 
> 
> It's not one-sided. In my imagination John was totally flirting with Sharky and Sharky's just... insecure, I guess.


End file.
